Savanna
Savanna is the first and oldest of the El Nanth class M worlds. Ane records indicate it was present before the construction of the rosette, and that Ane have been present on Savanna for 2 million years. The Ane are very restrictive as to who is allowed on Savanna. The only non-Ane allowed regular access are the Ansisi people, telepathic Humans originally from Earth. Only one settlement of any size has been allowed on the surface, this is the Ansisi city called "Landing Town" or just "Landing". It is a sprawling town that is mostly covered by forest, totally free of roads, and no structure reaches over 3 stories in height. Several Ansisi have residences outside of Landing. Jerry LaSaille being one of them. A house described as 20 minutes outside of town at mach 2. Savanna has no industry whatsoever and even the usual vegetable gardens that cover the more temperate areas of the other rosette worlds are not found here. The moon Kolith has ruins from ancient races dating back over one million year to as late as fifty thousand years in age. There are ruins on Savanna, the Ane will tell you if you ask, but they refuse to allow archeology of those ruins. There were placed without permission, and are not welcome. The worse thing they can do to you is forget you. Ecology The most notable thing about the Rosette ecology is the lack of bio-diversity. A careful observer will quickly note what is not there more quickly than what is there. Not found are any carnivores larger than a Terran fox. No herbivores larger than a Terran rabbit, other than the Ane themselves, and no carnivorous orthinoids of any size. A full range of invertebrate insectiods is found, other than those with toxins. Orthinoids of small and medium size are found in numbers. Land animals are limited to the scavengers that any ecosystem needs and small herbivores. In no case are any of them big enough to threaten even a newborn Ane. Land animals are found in both mammals and reptiles. Curiously enough, six legs seems to be the standard for both. Sea creatures run the full range of both size and food supply. Ane it has been noted, are not great swimmers. Locations Builder Control Somewhere under the surface is the great control room. Made by the Builders at the time they reconstructed the system it actively maintains the rosette formation and controls the sun lens, an asteroid vaporization weapon. The sun lens was placed in case The Grinder is perturbed by anything Singing Waters The Ume River is nearly a mile wide at the point it meets the Chemuka River, a thermal source. At this point it meets the rugged edge of the limestone plateau and the falls The falls are anything from the width of Niagara to little trickles you can easily take a shower in. None of the falls have a flow rate that is dangerous due to the width and the stepped nature of the fall edge. The falls are over two miles long and drop a total of 150 feet in half a mile of cascades. Each "sings" a different note due to its size from a bass rumble to a high keen. Pools in the limestone dot the area and depending on where you bathe you can get water from cool to hot tub warm. Memory One Somewhere under the planet surface is the Memory One Complex. Memory One is one of the largest computer and data complexes in the Federation. The Ane have a public access to this resource on Glade. Memory One is a primary facility in the Federation wide Memory Alpha System, the primary keepers of the Federation database. Memory One is this, and more. It is also part of the Ane's extensive Memory System that now has seven location throughout the Galaxy. Memory One's location is scan buffered. Category:Planets Category:Ane Space Category:Epiphany Trek